Low self-esteem
How does low self-esteem affect teenage girls? The society probably doesn't realize how low self-esteem can affect the adolescent female. Did you know that young women who have low self-esteem may struggle with their body image? Or that adolescent female with low self-esteem might do bad things to make them self feel better? Or that young woman with low self-esteem might get bullied at home and in school? Many people still might not agree and think that these issues come from having low self-esteem but here is an essay that is going to prove it. The Struggle with Body image Self-esteem refers to how much a person may value themselves. Minor females with low self-esteem may battle with their body image. Most teenage girls care about how other people see them. Whether or not their skin is a nice color tone. Whether or not they wear make-up, and do their hair or not. (Kim Rutherford, "Body Image and Self-Esteem," October 2001). This makes teenage girls with low self-esteem worry about how they look so they can fit in and won’t be made fun of. Teenagers talk about other teenagers whether it is good or bad they talk. Teenagers might talk about the clothes that the other teen wears and the shape of their body. (Kim Rutherford, "Body Image and Self-Esteem," October 2001). Teenagers with low self-esteem may try to take the bad comments that the other teenagers say about them, and try to turn them into positive comments. “If a teenage girl feels like she looks different than others, then body image and self-esteem may be affected negatively (kidshealth.com).” "Feeling better" Minor females might get wrapped up doing things that they shouldn't be doing at their age so that they can “feel better” about themselves and fit in. Minors with low self-esteem should get help to build self-esteem so they can be happier in life. Instead of getting help by an adult, teen girls may drink alcohol beverages, take illegal and legal drugs to make herself “feel better” (kidshealth.com). Teen girls may think that they fit in because they are drinking and may become friends with other teens that drink and smoke. Teens may think that getting drunk or high takes them away from the pain that they have from having low self-esteem. When a teenage girl has low self-esteem she may feel like she is alone and has nobody so they might engage in sexual behavior to make herself feel better about herself, this can lead to teen pregnancy (jrk.com.) Teenage girls might feel that their sexual partner takes them away from the pressure of having low self-esteem and it makes them feel better. the effects of family and friends Begin bullied at home and school can cause a junior female to have low self-esteem. Teens may feel that at home they get bullied by their parents and older or younger siblings. Parents might criticize their child more then they praise them. So it reduces the ability to have a positive body image causing the teen to feel left out (kidsheath.com/jrk.org). Juvenile girls may feel that they don’t have what they parents want them to have and try to fix that thinking that they might fit in more with the family. If young lady gets bullied at home they are more likely to allow someone to bully them at school. Teen girls might experience negative comments and hurtful teasing from classmates and peers (jrk.com). This causes a low mark on the Rosenberg Self Esteem Scale because the teen may feel that because of the way she looks she has to fix herself so that she will not get pick on in school by her classmate and peers, causing bad body image and a negative self-esteem. Before a person can overcome self-esteem problems and build healthy self-esteem, it helps to know what might cause those problems in the first place. Two things in particular — how others see or treat us and how we see ourselves — can have a big impact on our self-esteem (kidshealth.org) hi It's more than emotions Most young teenage girls want to get pregnant because they have low self esteem and they want somebody to love them. Girls who have low self esteem just want somebody to love them. They have very little respect for themselves.Some young teens even get pregnant and engage in sexual conduct to avoid all of the other drama in their life.